The Return of The Devil
by Jazz777
Summary: Everything is about balance. Yin and Yang. Black and White. What if Akito wasn't Ren's only child? What if Akito had an opposite? A sibling that can bring Akito's downfall. Who is the devil to Akito's god?
1. The Devil Returns

**Hey everyone! This is set in the middle of the manga; before any of the zodiacs get released (besides Kureno of course!) **

**I got this idea when I was thinking about how crazy Akito really is... so please read and let me know what you think! Thanks! **

**P.S. The closest thing I have to owning Fruits Basket is an actual basket of fruit... XD**

* * *

The sky was a deep gray. Clouds tumbled heavily and threatened to bring rain. _Boring…_ Akito thought with a sigh. _So boring…_ without Yuki, Shigure, or Kyo to play with, life was boring. _And what's worse,_ Akito thought, clenching his fists, _they're all probably bonding! Those traitors!_ He slammed a hand against the wooden window frame, seeing the wind blow leaves haphazardly all over the yard. It was then that he saw a figure. It had long, flowing hair that contrasted startlingly with the dark afternoon. Akito's chest stung and he blinked, trying to rid himself of the mirage.

But the figure remained. In fact, it was coming closer. Eyes wide, Akito rushed out of his rooms. He ran silently out of the house and into the garden, heart pounding and mind racing. _No… no! This can't be! _His thoughts shot back to his childhood. His twisted, brutal life as the god of twelve. But through his growth; through his endless tormenting of the Juunishi, one thing had haunted him. _No! I won't let this happen!_ He raced toward the figure.

And there, the one thing that had made Akito's chest clench in agony and hatred, was standing before him. Pale and trembling. Helpless. Akito stopped, panting. He stared at the figure who'd he tried to forget for so long. Finally, he spoke.

"Hello Akari," his voice was surprisingly steady, though his knees shook. The figure finally lifted its head. Eyes shining and face smiling painfully, the girl took a step toward Akito. She opened her mouth to speak, pausing before replying.

"Hello, sister."

* * *

Akito cringed at the words. This voice… the voice Akito hadn't heard for so long… it had changed. There was no fear in the tone, no familiar terror… only sadness. Akito was speechless.

"Sister…" Akari whispered, taking another step. Akito's eyes widened.

"Don't call me that."

"I've been looking for you…" Akari continued, taking another step. Akito shuddered. "I've come to right the wrongs you've done…" Akito's eyes hardened.

"How dare you say that to me?" Akari looked at Akito with pained eyes.

"A-Akito… how could you? The twelve-" Akito closed the gap between them and gripped Akari's slender neck.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me about _my_ zodiacs!_ Mine_!" Akito's voice was hoarse with anger. Akari struggled to breathe, clawing weakly at the hands around her neck. Akito removed one hand and grabbed a handful of Akari's hair, making Akari wince and gasp in pain. "I've been here all along! _I'm_ the one who was there for the twelve!"

Akari could feel her strength begin to fade. It had taken a lot to find Akito, but now, this confrontation was taking its toll. Black spots blurred her vision and her heart beat frantically. _I can't let this continue…_ she thought feebly. _Akito…_

"Akito!" A male voice broke through Akari's pain. "What are you doing? Enough!" There was a rustling, shouting, and then she could breathe again. She fell to the ground, not bothering to catch herself. Distantly, she could hear Akito's hysterical voice. _My sister…_ she thought, feeling unconsciousness reach for her. The last thing she felt was two strong arms lifting her up and carrying her away.

* * *

"Akito wouldn't let her into the house," a voice pierced through the blackness.

"Well why'd she have to come here?"

"Please! Have a little decency!"

"It's okay, no one expects it from him anyway."

"Hey! You damn rat! I'll show you dec-"

"Enough! Look…"

Akari's breathing had quickened and she tensed at the conversation. Somewhere deep inside she felt a familiarity about the voices. _Yes…_ she thought…_ they were still young when I knew them…_ She could feel a heavy blanket covering her and the air smelled of leeks.

"She should be waking up around now," the male voice from earlier made her eyes flutter open. A sweet-looking girl came into view above her.

"H-hello," the girl smiled, "I hope this isn't too shocking, but if you'd like to sit up, I can help you!" Akari didn't know what to say, instead, she nodded. The girl smiled widely at this and proceeded to enthusiastically help her up. Once in a sitting position, Akari felt a dizziness wash over her. She felt like falling backward, but a sturdy arm appeared to keep her upright.

"Hey are you feelin' okay now?" Another voice asked. It belonged to a young guy with bright orange hair. She remembered him.

"Hold on, if she can't talk don't force her," another voice. This time coming from a dark-grayish haired man. _Yes… him too,_ she thought, excitement growing.

"Yes, don't be a nuisance," a different voice sighed. This came from a violet-haired guy to her left. _And him._

She finally looked up, wanting to see who was supporting her so easily. Dark eyes paired with dark hair met her curious glance. _You._ She remembered him as well. Joy bubbled up inside her.

"All of you," she finally said, voice dry and weak. They looked at her, astonished. "I remember you." Puzzled looks answered the comment.

"Who are you exactly?" The man with dark grayish hair asked. Akari felt guilt sink in the pit of her stomach.

"I was supposed to be there for you…" she replied sadly, head down, "I'm sorry… I'm Akari… Akito's twin sister."

"… Twin… sister?!" The orange-haired boy gawked at her. She nodded.

"No… that… that can't be," the violet-haired one murmured quietly.

"But…" the dark-gray haired man looked at her curiously, "You can't be like Akito… we'd be able to tell if you had the same… effect on us…" he trailed off, furrowing his brow in thought. Akari nodded.

"Yes… in that respect I guess we are quite different," she said, feeling her confidence growing, "But… Akito is like… like God to you, correct?" She tilted her head at the group before her. They nodded. "Then I am the opposite…" she said slowly. Dumfounded stares followed by silence ensued.

"Then…" the man supporting her began, "That makes you…" Akari nodded.

"I'm the devil."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know how you like it :) I really appreciate your taking the time to read this!**


	2. Two Children

**Chapter 2! Thanks to those who've read and reviewed! I really appreciate it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're lying," the one with orange hair immediately blurted out.

"Kyo!" The girl looked at him beseechingly, "D-don't startle her!" Akari watched as he opened his mouth, thought, and shut it again, settling for crossing his arms and glaring at the ground.

"How bothersome," the one with violet hair sighed, turning to Akari. "If you're really who you say you are… then how come none of us have ever heard of you? Surely the older of the Juunishi would know of you." He tilted his head and looked at her kindly. Akari shook her head sadly.

"I was hidden for many years… and when I was finally old enough to speak out… I was sent away," she coughed, feeling the beginnings of bruises on her neck.

"If you don't mind my asking…. Where did you get sent?" The girl asked, bringing in a bowl of broth. It smelled delicious, but the idea of eating made Akari's stomach roll.

"I… I'm not really sure," she admitted, "Far away… I was sent to an orphanage." She kept her head down, not wanting to meet the looks of the others.

"And how did you finally fi-"

"Shigure enough," the man supporting her cut him off. "She requires rest." The man removed an arm from her shoulders and rummaged around in his bag. He brought out a needle and uncapped it, sticking it unceremoniously into Akari's arm. She wanted to protest, but felt drowsiness immediately sink in.

"Really Hatori?" Shigure said exasperatedly. "We need to figure out if she's telling the truth or not…" Akari felt herself being laid down. She blinked slowly, barely hearing the conversation.

"She is," Hatori replied curtly, beginning to pack his medical bag. The others looked at him in shock.

"How do you know?" Kyo demanded. Hatori sighed.

"Look at her," he gestured at the now sleeping girl. "You may be too young to remember... Her hair… it's just like Akira's…" he trailed off. They all stared at her. Her pale hair tousled around her shoulders looked just like the white threads of silk. Shigure inhaled sharply at the realization. He put a hand to his head in disbelief.

"Y-you're right."

* * *

It was some hours before Akari woke again. Her mind was groggy and she could still feel the effects of the drug. She sat up slowly, taking in her surroundings. A plain room with a partitioned door met her curious eyes. Feeling her mind clear, she attempted standing up. Attempted. In an instant she felt her knees go weak and she clung to the wall, knuckles turning white with the effort. She breathed heavily. _Just let me continue long enough to make things right,_ she thought determinedly, taking a shaky step toward the door.

She knew she was sickly. She'd been weak and pathetic her entire life, but that hadn't stopped her from searching for her sister. Her own flesh and blood that had sent her away. She'd used to dream about a happy homecoming. A joyful welcome. _Not anymore…_ the thought made her chest twist in pain, but she quickly pushed it away.

She reached the door. Success flowed through her and gave her the strength to stand up straighter. She reached a hand out and began sliding back the door. It flew open before she could move it an inch. The force made her stagger backwards. She braced herself for a painful landing, feeling the strength in her legs fail. A hand shot out and caught her wrist, pulling her back and saving her from falling. She felt an arm wrap around her waist, steadying her crumbling form. She looked up.

"H-Hatori!" She said in surprise. He looked at her with curiosity.

"You know my name?" He asked, helping her back to the bed.

"Shigure said it before," Akari explained quietly, "But I also remember you."

"Remember me?" Hatori looked at her in shock. She nodded.

"Yes. You and Shigure… and others," she bit her lip, trying desperately to remember who the others were. She finally sighed in defeat, "There are a few I remember… the one with orange hair… and the other…" she trailed off, voice rasping.

"Kyo and Yuki," Hatori said, sitting down beside her and pulling out a stethoscope. Akari beamed at the names.

"Yes! Them. I can faintly remember them…" she shook her head sadly as Hatori began his inspection of her breathing. "I should be able to remember all of them…" Hatori remained silent. Akari waited, feeling tiredness threaten to drag her back down.

"You seem very weak," Hatori noted, "Unnaturally so given that you've had so much rest." Akari felt a blush of embarrassment creep up her cheeks.

"I-I've always been… unhealthy," she finally explained, watching Hatori pull another needle from his bag and stick it in her arm. "What do you keep injecting me with?" She asked it with a level tone, but could feel the hint of discomfort pull at her thoughts. _Needles…_ she shuddered internally.

"The first one was morphine," he replied, "This is an antibiotic. You seem to have contracted a cold. Normally I wouldn't give you such a heavy remedy, but you're health is not what it should be… a cold will just worsen your condition," he finished his examination and prepared to leave. He paused at the door and looked back at her.

"I believe you," he began quietly, "But what is your purpose? Shouldn't there be nothing more for the Juunishi than a 'God'?" Akari felt something wither inside her. She nodded.

"Yes, that should be it, shouldn't it?" She looked at her slender hands with distress, not knowing what else to say. Hatori waited for a few seconds then exited, closing the door softly behind him. _What is my purpose?_

* * *

"And you expected to keep this from us forever?" Akito didn't answer. "Akito!"

"Yes!" She cried finally, throwing her hands up. "Yes Kureno! I never wanted anyone to find out!"

"Why? Is it not enough that you kept your gender secret from them? You couldn't have told us… _me_ you have another sister? A _twin_ no less?!" Kureno gripped the young master, knowing he could easily walk away.

"Don't say that! You always knew my true identity!" Akito snarled.

"Well then why the secret?" Kureno felt his anger dwindle. Pity for the fragile girl in front of him bubbled up. Akito kept her head down.

"Why? Because she's _him_." Kureno remained silent, looking at her. "She's the one that can be loved by everyone. She's _his_ 'legacy'… he loved me the most, but _she's_ still the one that continues his name…" Akito buried her head in Kureno's shoulder. "_That _woman loved her…"

"And so you sent her away?" Kureno finally asked, hugging Akito closer.

"Yes," Akito felt tears brim up at the memories, "Yes because she could've taken you away from me. All of you."

"Taken us away?" Kureno murmured the question without really understanding. Akito nodded against his chest.

"She's the only one who could've ended us… this…" Akito's voice faltered and she blinked back more tears, "But I won't let her. She won't take you away from me!"

"Akito…" Kureno began.

"No!" Akito cut him off, pulling back and looking fiercely into his eyes, "You're mine! All of you! She won't take you away from me!" Akito held on desperately to Kureno, trying to make him see the sense of her words. "I won't let her!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :D**


	3. The Loved

**Hey everyone! First of all, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Gives me the strength and confidence to keep on writing ;) **

**Second: Right now I'm updating extra fast, but that'll probably slow down in a bit... but for now, enjoy the speedy updates! Now, enjoy chapter 3! thanks!**

* * *

_"Akito no!" _

_"You can't stop me woman!" Akito screamed. _

_"You monstrous child! You're no more a 'god' than she's a 'devil'!" The woman screeched. Akari hid, terrified, behind her. _

_"Mother… please…" Akari began. _

_"She can't help you!" Akito laughed bitterly, "You'll never be able to come back… never!" Akito, breathing heavily, watched as two men of the house wrestled Ren back and grabbed the young child behind her. _

_"I despise you," Akito spat at her twin, "You really are a devil. A lowly devil that doesn't deserve to be here!" She smiled triumphantly at her teary-eyed sister, watching as the two men began carrying her away. As far away as possible. This was what Akito had told them. Finally, Akito thought with a sigh, finally I'm safe. _

* * *

"A-Akari?" A hesitant voice accompanied a knock on the door. Akari lifted her head as it opened. The girl from before stepped through, pulling the door closed. "Akari… I brought you some broth…" she set down the tray beside the bed.

"T-thank you," Akari said softly, amazed at this girl's tenderness.

"I'm Tohru by the way," the girl smiled, uncovering a bowl of steaming broth. She lifted a spoon and stirred it, scooping some up and bringing it to Akari's mouth. Akari swallowed and felt the warmth blossom within her.

"Thank you, Tohru," she smiled.

"O-of course! No trouble at all! I just hope you're feeling better because it would be awful if you didn't and I just hope that I can be of some help since you seem like you've been through a lot of pain and I know it must be strange to be here but I'm sure the others understand and will listen to whatever you say…" Tohru ended abruptly, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry," she giggled, "I guess I was rambling." Akari smiled back at the girl.

"Not at all," Akari said quietly, "You are very kind." Tohru smiled widely at her and continued talking, helping her sip the broth little by little. After a while, Tohru became very quiet, looking down at the now empty bowl.

"What is it Tohru?" Akari struggled to sit further up.

"Oh… oh well I don't want to pry," Tohru clasped her hands together, "But it seems like Akito hates you… you weren't even let into the main house…" A sad look came over Tohru's face and it made Akari's heart pinch in sadness.

"Yes… it's true… Akito does hate me," she said with her head down. "You must already know of the Sohma's curse… Do you know Akito's real identity?" Akari asked, looking up at the brooding girl before her. Tohru looked anxiously at her hands.

"Y-yes… everyone does now," she admitted, knowing it had been an incredible secret.

"Good," Akari sighed, "At least she knows she can't continue to lie forever…"

"But… if you don't mind my asking… why does Akito hate you so much?" Tohru looked at the worn-out girl with kindness. Akari felt guilt and shame wash over her.

"Because I… I look like our father," she began, "Well… that's part of it at least. Our mother has always hated Akito… Akito monopolized father's time and love…" Akari trailed off, then continued, "It's not that my mother loved me as a mother should… I just didn't get in the way as much as Akito did. But because of this lack of obvious hatred… Akito felt betrayed… she knew mother liked me more and this led her to think that if our mother could love me… everyone would," Akari breathed deeply, not wanting to remember all the painful memories.

"That… that seems so…" Tohru had tears in her eyes, "So sad…" Akari nodded, turning her head and blinking back her own tears.

"It's partly my fault," she said with a whisper, "I existed not as a child, but as a devil to Akito's god. Her opposite… everything she wasn't or is. It's my fault she's so twisted… it's my fault everyone has been treated this way…" Akari gripped the edge of her blanket, fists trembling with regret and despair. Tohru's eyes widened at her words.

"W-what are you saying? It's not your fault at all!" She shook her head emphatically, sniffing.

"That's kind of you to say…" Akari responded tiredly. Tohru reached out a hand and placed it over Akari's.

"You can't blame yourself for being loved," Tohru said, a look of fierce determination and certainty blazing in her eyes. Akari inhaled in surprise, then turned her face, sadness resuming.

"Loved is a strong word."

* * *

"Really Akito? Really? I can't believe this!" Shigure threw up his hands. Akito looked fiercely at the ground.

"Don't talk to me like a child," she growled.

"Well throwing away your sister is _anything_ but mature," Shigure responded coldly.

"I didn't _throw _her away! And why did you believe her anyway?! She could've been lying!" Akito exclaimed, jumping up from her sitting position. Shigure looked angrily at her.

"Because she's not you," he said, harshness gleaming in his eyes, "She wouldn't lie like you." And with that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Akito feeling helpless and betrayed.

* * *

Shigure walked slowly toward the room, bracing himself. He'd lost it when he found out that Akito had lied for so long. Of course the Kureno thing had been a lie at first, but he hadn't minded. Kureno was well-cared for and it was obvious that he had made Akito happy for a while. But this. This was too much. Shigure clenched his fists, pausing before the door. To abandon your sister? To cast her into the streets? That was too much. He took a breath, and knocked.

"Shigure? What a pleasure," the voice purred as the door opened. Shigure put on the easiest, most laid-back expression.

"Hello Ren," he said, crossing his arms. She looked him up and down, assessing him.

"I hear my beloved daughter has returned to the area," she said, getting right to the point. She looked curiously at Shigure. "You're here to find out why Akito would do such a thing… correct?" Shigure gave her a lazy smile.

"You've always been able to read me," he said at last.

"Yes…" Ren murmured, strands of her long, dark hair blowing across her face. "Akari… it's been so long since I've said that name…." she looked imploringly at Shigure, "She looks just like him." Shigure remained silent.

"She's always looked like him," Ren continued, "And that's why I kept her away from Akito." A note of bitterness took over Ren's voice. "But I couldn't… I couldn't stop Akito from taking her away… just like Akira…" Ren stopped, looking distantly behind Shigure.

"You never loved her," Shigure said, cutting the silence. Ren raised an eyebrow at him.

"Akari?" Shigure nodded.

"You never loved either of them…" he uncrossed his arms and leaned closer to Ren, "You can take the blame," he whispered in her ear, "You are the true monster." He backed away and turned to go. Ren looked after him, doubt swirling within her.

"At least…" she called after him, "At least look after her now…" Shigure paused, then continued on.

* * *

**Dramatic, eh? Anyway, thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! **

**Shout-out to Joflower, Maya, and JuliannaCherries (thanks for reading this new story)!**


	4. Making Up For Lost Time

**Hey all! Here is chapter 4! Hope you guys like it :) [I'm still adding chapters quickly!] **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Akari felt her cheeks burn. _I hope I'm not too heavy!_ She thought nervously. She sucked in her breath, acutely aware of every jolting step Hatori made. He remained silent, carrying her gently in his arms to the car. It felt like eons passed before Akari found herself in the front passenger seat. _Thank goodness…_ she sighed in relief, grateful that the embarrassment of being carried like a child was over. Hatori got in the driver's seat beside her. He started the car and shifted into drive. Rain pattered lightly against the windshield and Akari watched the dreary scenery pass by swiftly. After a while, Hatori looked over at her.

"You shouldn't have been embarrassed," he said, monotone. Akari jumped, blushing instantly.

"Embarrassed?"

"It was obvious," Hatori replied, "There is no need to be ashamed of needing help." Akari just felt more embarrassment creep up her neck.

"I wasn't…" she began with a stammer, "Yes," she clasped a hand over her mouth and sighed. She glanced at Hatori, seeing the faintest hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. But it quickly disappeared. _Why does he look so sad?_ Akari thought briefly, then turned back to the window. They drove on. After many minutes, they pulled to a stop by a tall, bleak-looking building. A sign told Akari that it was the hospital. She looked nervously at Hatori.

"Why did you bring me here again?" Her voice quivered in a way she didn't like.

"Your fever was reduced and the cold has disappeared thanks to the antibiotic," Hatori said, getting out of the car and coming around to her side, "But I'd like to do some tests to check your nutrient levels and white-blood cell count." He lifted her easily from the car, one hand curled around her back and the other supporting her legs. She looked dismally at the people streaming into the hospital. No doubt they would see this spectacle.

"Don't be embarrassed," Hatori said calmly, striding swiftly into the building.

"W-what?" Akari could practically feel the curious gazes as they made their way to the elevator.

"Your heart rate increased," was all Hatori said.

"You know I have le-" Akari began.

"Yes, yes, you have legs," Hatori cut her off, coming to a stop beside a physician room. "But you have _weak_ legs," he set her down carefully and pulled out a key, opening the door. Akari rushed in before Hatori could pick her up again. She collapsed ungracefully on a chair and had to steady her breathing, noting that her legs were in fact quite weak.

"I told you," Hatori sighed and brought out a box of latex gloves. Akari turned away in chagrin. _H-how can he tell what I'm thinking? _She shook off the thought and turned to the window. Streaks of ice were clear on the panes and she watched the rain get replaced with dainty snowflakes. Hatori turned toward her, a thought suddenly entering his mind.

"Akari," he said slowly, she turned to look at him, "What happens when the snow melts?" She looked almost startled at this question, furrowing her brow in deep thought. _It becomes water… doesn't it? This is the most logical answer… yet…_

"Is she here?!" A young blonde boy burst into the room before she could answer.

"Momiji..." Hatori sighed in exasperation.

"Momiji, why did you run so quickly?" A young man had just come in as well. Akari looked in wonder at his black and white hair. _Is that natural?_ The blonde boy didn't answer. Instead he was staring at Akari.

"Mo-" Hatori began, lifting a hand. The boy slowly walked up to Akari, ignoring Hatori. He looked down at her with gentle eyes, smiling a small smile.

"Hello," he said, voice tinged with a strange accent. Akari, eyes wide, opened her mouth to speak, but was too shocked to say anything. "Do you remember me?" The boy called Momiji tilted his head. Akari looked down sadly, then looked back up at him and shook her head.

"No," she felt guilt consume her, "I'm sorry." The blonde boy looked startled at her apology.

"Why are you sorry?" He shrugged his shoulders and immediately became a sunny, cheerful presence in the room. "It's okay! I was probably too young…"

"So is it true?" The black and white haired boy leaned causally against the doorframe.

"Yes, it is," Hatori said, slightly annoyed that his examination had been interrupted.

"In that case," the boy said evenly, "Rin, come on." He stuck his head out the door and called to an unseen person. There were footsteps, and then a girl with long, black hair entered the small room. Her eyes looked fiercely at Akari, assessing her. Akari swallowed, feeling anxiety rise up. She could feel deep down that this girl was one of the zodiacs… but somehow she was different. _There's strength within her…_ _but also pain…_ Akari opened her mouth again to speak.

"Are you all done? I need to continue my examination," Hatori cut in, crossing his arms and looking irritably at the three. The girl, Rin, ignored him and took slow steps toward Akari, kneeling down beside her. She looked intensely into Akari's eyes.

"If you're lying…" Rin began severely, "You'll regret it."

"Rin…" the black and white haired boy started calmly.

"Haru, you should get her out of here," Hatori said in an equally calm voice, looking at Akari's pale face.

Before Haru could move, Akari swiftly reached out and pulled Rin into a shaky hug. Rin's eyes went wide, and she started to struggle to pull away. Akari held on tightly, eyes stinging with tears.

"If I'd been there… you would know that I am not lying," Akari whispered so no one else could hear, "I won't ask for you to forgive my absence… but at least understand that I'm trying to make things right." Rin stopped struggling. Akari, tired from the effort, let her go, sagging back in the metal hospital chair. Rin pulled away, looking wide-eyed at the girl in front of her. A look of burning determination echoed in her eyes and without a word she stood up and strode out of the room.

Haru and Momiji looked at each other, then at Hatori, and finally at Akari's huffing form.

"You two had better follow her," Hatori suggested tiredly.

"Yeah, alright," Haru began, to Akari he said, "I'm Hatsuharu by the way… and this is Momiji." The blonde-haired boy gave her a brief smile and followed Haru out.

* * *

"Hey Rin," Momiji asked once they had caught up to her. "What did she say to you?" Rin kept walking quickly out of the hospital, finally stopping.

"Something that made me believe," she said, head down and arms trembling at her sides. She clenched her hands into fists, resolution surging within her.

"What? How?" Momiji bounced to her side, followed by Haru. Rin shook her head.

"Never mind…"

* * *

With her blood drawn and her examination done, Hatori and Akari waited patiently for the results. The machine clicked away slowly. Hatori felt around his pocket for a cigarette, but found none. _Damn_, he thought and glanced at the clock. He shifted on the hard waiting-room chair. Akari sat silently beside him in an equally uncomfortable chair. Hatori let his thoughts wander. Just as his thoughts were drifting to the last time he'd seen Kana, he felt a soft pressure against his shoulder.

Akari had fallen asleep and her head had tipped onto Hatori. He didn't move an inch. Her white hair fell like a curtain over her thin shoulders and he saw them rise and fall slowly. She didn't wake when he very carefully shifted some of her hair out of her face, trying to see the outline. He stared for a long time at her. Indeed, he saw some resemblance to Akito. But her true looks mirrored Akira's. It was curious. Incredible really.

To his surprise, he felt drawn toward her. Somewhere inside him was the urge to bend down and press his lips to her forehead. To close the space between him and this young woman who'd claimed to be the devil. It unnerved him. _Is she truly what she says she is? She doesn't seem… 'evil'… _He blinked slowly. _What am I thinking?_ He scolded himself, remembering his previous thoughts of Kana. _She's not the same._ He turned away, eyes hard and sad. _I can't feel for her_. He brought a hand to his bad eye, touching it. _No._ He corrected in his mind. _She can't feel for me. No one can. _

* * *

**A short and sweet chapter with a slightly sad ending... it all seems pretty dreary huh? Well don't worry! Because it gets dreary-er! *crickets* But seriously, don't worry... thing's will get better... they have to... right? **

**And here's a little bit more about Akari: **

**Eyes: Gray **

**Hair: white/pale-ish **

**Height: 5 foot 4 inches **

**Weight: approx. 94 pounds (I know... extra unhealthy! But she's a sickly girl) **

**Blood type: AB**

**Age: 19**

**Attitude: sweet and caring, but has a determined streak that she gets from Ren; also very self-doubting thanks to Akito**

**thanks for reading and let me know what you think ;D**


	5. The Devil Cries

**Merry Christmas Eve! And to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, may you have a merry night anyway! Tonight is still a night for people to come together and appreciate the good in their lives... like perhaps... a new chapter! just kidding ;) **

**Well, without further a-do, here is chapter 5! (I know, I know, I'm like a speed-writing machine! *crickets* hehe)**

* * *

It took a few days for everyone to assemble. It wasn't an official meeting of course… because Akito refused to attend. So, in a rare coming together, the twelve Juunishi gathered at Shigure's house. It really made Yuki marvel. It was only on New Years that they all ever met. And yet, here they were, crowded into Shigure's small living room. Tohru scrambled around them, serving tea and fretting over everyone. The scene made Yuki smile.

"Ah, Yuki?" Haru came up to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yes?" Yuki looked at him through his violet hair.

"Rin has been acting strange ever since she met that girl," Haru said, looking distantly at his silent girlfriend. "You've spent more time with her… what's she like?"

"Well…" Yuki began, not really knowing what to say. Akari had been in the house for four days now, but she'd barely said a word, save that she'd like to speak with all of the zodiacs. _I can't really place her,_ Yuki thought, but instead replied, "She's quiet." Haru looked at him and sighed, turning to go back to Rin.

"Yuuuuuuuki!" A flamboyant voice rang loudly in Yuki's ears. He instantly turned in the opposite direction. There was a ruffle of fabric, and there before him was Ayame. "Oh dearest brother Yuki! What an auspicious day, eh? Oh how wonderful it must be for you to be meeting this other poor soul! How endearing it all sounds!" Ayame had his hands clasped together and his eyes shone as he spoke. Yuki kept his head down.

"Must you really be this loud?"

"But dearest…" Ayame began, only to be interrupted by Hatori and Shigure coming into the room. Yuki looked up at the entryway.

Cautiously, Akari peeked out from behind the two men. She remembered some of the crowd, but they'd changed. And the new faces delighted her, making her heart beat faster. It was incredible. Still, she was nervous. _Will they accept me? How can I ask of such a thing when I left them to be tortured…_ Akari's thoughts flitted anxiously through her head before stepping up and bowing slightly.

"Everyone," Shigure began, looking at his fellow Juunishi, "This is Akari… Akito's twin sister." The older faces of the group looked shocked, while the younger ones looked on in curious interest. "As incredible as it sounds," Shigure continued, "Her story is true…" He trailed off.

"R-really?" Kagura looked up at the white-haired girl. "Kyo-Kyo, do you believe this?" She looked at the moody boy beside her.

"Don't call me that," he snapped, "But yeah… I guess I've got no choice."

"Would you like to tell them?" Hatori finally asked Akari. She swallowed and steadied her shaking knees.

"Y-yes," she finally said, everyone gazed at her in wonder, "I'm Akari… I know this is hard to believe… but I am Akito's twin." She paused, twisting her hands together, "I…I was hidden as a child. Kept from all of you. But when I was around six or seven… Akito… she cast me out of the house." Akari's eyes stung with tears, but she forced herself to continue, "She made sure I could never help any of you… I never even got to meet some of you," she gestured to Kisa and Hiro. "I…" she finally couldn't help the tears that overflowed and ran down her cheeks. She blinked rapidly, willing them to disappear.

"I believe her," Momiji's shrill voice pierced the silence. Akari looked at him in grateful surprise.

"Yeah," Haru shrugged. Everyone else remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Believe her." A voice interrupted the quiet room, everyone turned their head in surprise to look at Rin. She stood, stared hard at the crowd and began to leave, turning and saying, "She's telling the truth," before exiting. The room fell back into silence.

"Well," Ayame finally clapped his hands, looking at Akari, "Anyone who has such fabulous hair like mine is bound to be a good person. Don't you think Hari?" He looked expectantly at Hatori. Hatori nodded curtly. Akari blinked, her breathing labored.

"I-I'd like to say… even if you don't believe me, or want me…" she kept her head down, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall, "If anything, know that I am sorry." She lifted her head and looked earnestly at the remaining zodiacs. "I am so sorry for not being there… for not helping you… protecting you…" she finished with a cough, feeling the room swell and dim dizzyingly. Before she could tip over in exhaustion, she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders, lending her support.

"That's enough," Hatori addressed the crowd, "You may all talk with her more later." Akari looked up at him, dazed, but turned back to the group and gave them a small, sad smile. Akari watched as everyone slowly got to their feet and began to leave, murmuring amongst themselves. _I hope they don't hate me…_ she thought dejectedly… _I mean, they have reason to… _

"You did fine," Hatori's voice interrupted her mournful thoughts. Akari looked up at him with a questioning glance. He kept his face straight, watching the last of them exit. "You shouldn't worry about them," he finally said, "There is something about you that makes people want to trust you… So you don't need to be worried," he cleared his throat and looked down at her.

"A-Akari!" Tohru stepped over to them. "How are you feeling? I think you did a wonderful job! And they're all really excited about you!"

"I'm afraid I've caused a lot of trouble," Akari said, "I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't worry about all of that," Kyo shook his head, hands stuffed in his pockets. Tohru nodded energetically beside him.

"But what are you going to do now that you've returned?" Yuki looked gently at her, coming to stand beside Shigure.

"What I'm supposed to," Akari replied quietly, "Find out how to break the curse." Everyone looked startled at her.

"You mean you don't know how to break it?" Kyo asked, doing his best to keep his voice at a normal level. _How can this weak girl ever free us?_ He worked to calm his rising impatience and frustration. He felt a soft hand on his arm. Tohru looked at him sweetly, begging him to stay calm with her eyes. He looked at her for a second and then snatched his arm away, shoving his hands further into his sweatshirt pockets. Akari had watched the two and finally tuned back to his question.

"W-well no," she admitted, "I don't… but I can figure it out… I know I can…" she trailed off, uncertainty clouding her face.

"Don't strain yourself," Hatori said. Akari jumped, having forgotten that his arm was the only thing keeping her upright.

"S-sorry!" She stammered. "I'd better go lie down." Hatori nodded, face blank.

"I'll help you," Tohru offered, easing Akari's weight onto her shoulder and helping Akari slowly to the stairs.

"Hang on," Kyo had paced off to another room and returned, "This was on the front porch." He held out a small, brown package. It was addressed to Akari.

"Strange," Shigure murmured, taking it. "May I?" He glanced at Akari, who nodded. He easily ripped the paper and slowly unwrapped a wad of cloth. Inside was a long surgical needle. Written on a card in neat cursive was Akari's name. She stared wide-eyed at the needle.

"W-what is this?" Yuki looked stunned at the object in Shigure's hand. Akari brought a shaking hand to her face, feeling numb. _N-no… no…_

"Akari?" Hatori looked down at her, concern welling up in his chest. Akari felt the walls close in around her, her breathing became ragged. _No! This…_

"Akari?!" Tohru felt the girl lean more heavily on her. Tears streamed disobediently down her face, blurring her vision. Hatori strode closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, steadying her.

"What's the matter?" He glanced at Shigure, who looked equally worried. Akari shook her head, crying silently. _Not this…_ dark images swirled through her mind, making her whole body freeze in terror. "Akari!" Hatori shook her gently, snapping her back to the present. She blinked, looking at him, focusing on his concerned face. His concern quieted her heaving shoulders. _H-Hatori is worried?_ _About me?_ A small part of her wanted to see the absurdity of falling apart at the sight of a needle. _No… it's _that _needle._

"What can be this horrible?" Yuki murmured, more to himself than anyone. Akari looked at him, taking a trembling breath. She pushed away the consuming thoughts and memories and opened her mouth, replying quietly:

"… Akito."

* * *

**What is this needle!? Very dramatic I know ^_^ **

**Anyway, oh... by the way, even though I know you're all smarty-pants... smarty-pants[es]? anyway, although I know y'all probably figured this out already - 'Akari' is just the letters of 'Akira' mixed up - I thought this was at least worth mentioning... :D**

**Ren's really good at messing with Akito huh? Well, until next time! Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	6. Healing

**Ah! I just had to upload this tonight(... maybe I'm a writing addict... or an uploading addict... eh oh well)! Thanks to all who've read this far! I really appreciate it :) and a happy holiday season to everyone/Merry Christmas if you celebrate it ;D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Akito?" There was a soft knock on her door. She didn't move.

"Go away," she groaned softly, keeping her head wrapped in her arms. She heard the door open and close. "I said _go away!_" She snapped, lifting herself just enough to throw a pillow at the intruder.

"No," Kureno replied mildly, holding the pillow and coming toward Akito. "You need to stop sulking. Everyone wants to hear what you have to say." Akito groaned again, burying herself further under her blanket.

"It doesn't matter… they don't actually _care_," she replied bitterly. She felt Kureno come and sit beside her.

"You need to take some responsibility," he said patiently, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"I don't _need_ to do anything!" She growled, finally siting up and glaring at Kureno fiercely.

"She's already talked to everyone," Kureno said, ignoring her angry looks.

"Of course," Akito laughed, eyes wide, "That she-demon has already started to tear them away from me… of course…" she shook her head, laughing hysterically. Kureno looked at her, concern clouding his face.

"Oh don't look at me like that," she said, laughter subsiding.

"Like what?"

"Shut up," Akito turned away.

"Akito…" Kureno began.

"No. No! I won't listen to you…. Or anyone else who tries to tell me that she's good! No!" Akito whipped around and grabbed desperately onto Kureno's shirt. Kureno opened his mouth, then shut it, settling for bringing his arms around and enveloping Akito in a tight hug.

"And you…" Akito murmured, voice muffled by his shoulder, "Even you… she'll take you away…"

"I won't go anywhere," Kureno replied, pulling away and looking at her sincerely. Akito gazed up at him, feeling anxiety and fear melt away. She tilted her head up and brought their lips together, feeling his warmth ground and secure her. Kureno complied, pressing into the kiss and running a hand from her shoulder to her waist. He felt a tug at his shirt and gently followed by laying Akito down. They kissed harder; Akito, feeling her insecurities fade, and Kureno, feeling all his doubt wash back over him.

* * *

"It's just a needle," Kyo said, scratching at his head. Akari shook her head.

"It's not just any needle…" she replied shakily. The fear in her heart had settled and now she felt more tired than ever. _I'm fading…_ she thought sadly… _But that's not right. I can't go before freeing them! I owe them that much…_

"That's right," Hatori murmured, "You were fine with the hospital needles." Akari nodded.

"What happened with this one?" Shigure gazed at her, trying to deduce the cause of her terror. Akari bit her lip, not wanting to reveal the origin of the needle.

"You don't need to tell us," Yuki said softly, knowing all too well what Akito could do. Akari shook her head again.

"N-no. I should," she whispered, removing some of her weight from Tohru's shoulders, "If I'm going to help you, I should tell you." Shigure and Hatori looked at each other, nodded, and maneuvered everyone back to the living room. Once sitting, Akari took a deep, trembling breath and began.

"Akito used that needle on me. She used it to keep me quiet and unaware. She used it to keep me away from you," she looked down at her hands, then continued, "I'm still not sure what was in it… but I would instantly feel tired and blank… like my mind stopped working. It was as if I wasn't myself during those times. A-Akito," Akari had to pause, blinking, before going on, "Akito liked to e-experiment with where to inject me. She liked it when the needle hurt me the most…" Akari trailed off, lost in torturous memories.

"That's awful," Tohru, face white, shook her head.

"Yeah," Kyo nodded, wanting to comfort Tohru, but instead bawled his hands into fists. Yuki kept his head down.

"A sedative that strong," Shigure began, looking over at Hatori's still form, "Used on a child… shouldn't that have many ill effects?" Hatori didn't respond. "Hatori?"

He turned around, anger burning deep within him. He passed a hand over his face and resumed his calm, blank expression. "Yes," he said gruffly, and stood, exiting swiftly to the outside. Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and Akari looked after him, surprised at the sudden show of emotion.

"Well," Shigure's tone turned back to its flippant and casual way, "Best get some rest Akari. We don't want you to be ill tomorrow." He stood, stretched, and walked into his study, closing the door lightly. Yuki and Kyo kept their heads down.

"I'll help you get upstairs now," Tohru said with a small smile.

"I-I'll do it," Yuki cut in before Akari could say anything. "I'll help you." He stood and offered a hand to Akari. She hesitated, but finally took it and stood.

"Thank you, Yuki," she said quietly, beginning to slowly make her way to the staircase. _He's the rat,_ she watched him out of the corner of her eye, _he's known the worst of Akito… I can see it._

"What are you looking at?" He asked gently, letting her lean on him while he opened the door. He watched a delicate flush blossom on her cheeks.

"N-nothing," she dropped her head down as they stepped carefully to the bed. He helped her in and to her surprise sat beside her, looking at his clasped hands.

"I know what you're thinking," he said, "Anyone can see it." Akari kept her face down, sadness washing over her again. "But that's not all people can see," Yuki continued, "They can see things getting better… they can see _me_ getting better. There was a time when I never thought that would happen, but if others can see it… surely it must be true…" he breathed a sigh.

"And even if it's not a full recovery… even if I'll never be truly healed… I'll be better," he looked at her, "And that's good, isn't it?"

"Yes," Akari finally spoke, turning to look at him, her pale hair shining dimly, "I can see your scars, but scars mean something is healing." She turned away, "The difference between you and me is that I've never scarred… my wounds remain forever… always there to remind me…" she felt her words drop off, afraid to say what she had been thinking.

"Remind you of what?" Yuki asked. Akari swallowed, conscious of her pained heart.

"Of how I've failed you," she said sadly. Yuki's eyes widened. _That's not right,_ he thought, _no… not at all._

"Enough," he looked at her, an emotion he couldn't name flooding his veins and making his eyes blaze passionately, "You haven't failed us. You must stop thinking about it like that! The very fact that you came back… you've fought… you've fought for us… for me!" He could feel his own pulse beat in his head. He stood up abruptly, striding to the door.

"If I can be healed, so can you," he looked at her, eyes still fiery and determined, "Don't think you're that special that you cannot be cured by others!" He opened the door and left, head reeling and heart pounding.

* * *

Christmas Extra:

"That's it! You're dead this time you damn rat!"

"Unlikely," was the almost bored response. Kyo gritted his teeth, fists shaking. He took a step, bent his knees, and lunged. His fist looked like it was about to make an impact when Yuki swiftly side-stepped and aimed a skilled shove at Kyo's chest. Kyo stumbled backward and fell. He sat there a moment, huffing, and cursed Yuki. Yuki looked down at him and shook his head.

"On Christmas? Have you no discipline?" He dusted off his shirt and walked off.

"Damn," Kyo said through clenched teeth.

He stood up, shaking off the defeat, and was about to go back to his room when he caught sight of Akari. She had crept down the stairs without him noticing, and now she approached him, eyes wide with interest. He kept his head down, embarrassment and shame washing over him.

"Do you always fight like that?" Akari asked, coming to stand in front of him.

"Yeah. I guess so," he replied reluctantly.

"Why?" Kyo really wanted to just run up to the roof and be alone, but something made him remain where he was. He took a deep breath.

"Akito said that if I could beat Yuki… I'd have my freedom," he looked at his feet and felt heat rise to the back of his neck. "Sorry for all the noise," he finally said, figuring that's why she'd come down. _She probably doesn't get it,_ he thought, annoyance rising up in him. _None of her business anyway_.

"Keep fighting Kyo," she spoke, and when he looked up at her, she had an encouraging smile on her face.

"Wh… why'd you say that?" Kyo looked at her in curiosity, "Most people would tell me to stop or give up." Akari shrugged, hugging her arms around her waist.

"Everyone deserves to be free," she finally said. He stared at her for a moment, letting her words sink in, and then shook his head.

"Whatever, you comin' to dinner soon? Tohru's making a lot…" he let his words die, shrugging off the strange feeling of giddiness he'd just gotten.

"Yes," Akari gave him a smile, "I'll join you all." Kyo ran a hand through his fiery hair and then began walking away.

"Yeah okay," he was half way up the stairs before he stopped, "Thanks by the way."

"You're welcome," Akari called back, smiling, "Oh and Merry Christmas!" She hoped he heard her. Kyo continued walking, thinking about what she'd said to him. A laugh bubbled up in his chest and he finally accepted her encouragement, wondering how on earth this stranger could believe in him. He laughed again and then sighed.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Sweet right? This little extra was just a fun way to show a bit more of Kyo ^_^ **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! Virtual high-fives to y'all who keep reviewing (you know who you are ;D)**


	7. A Burden Lifted

**Hey everyone! Thanks for making it this far! I can't believe it's chapter 7 already! Anyway, enjoy and please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

_"Everyone, this is Akari. Treat her with respect." The woman had a stern face. She was intimidating. The children were even more so. Each orphan had a hardened, pained shadow burning in their eyes. _

_ "Why do you look so gross?" One girl had asked. _

_"You look sick." Another had said. _

_"Go away. We don't want you here."_

_"You don't belong." _

* * *

A soft knock on the door alerted Akari to her arrival.

"You wanted me?" Rin stepped into the room.

"Yes," Akari tipped her head at the girl, "I wanted you to help me."

"Why?" Rin remained standing up, gazing blankly at the piles of books that surrounded Akari. Akari's face wasn't as pale as Rin remembered. She was surrounded by a heavy blanket, but her eyes were bright and there was a rosy flush that indicated improved health. For some reason that made Rin happy, but she didn't know why.

"Because Shigure told me you had been looking for a way to break the curse," Akari replied, shutting a book with a sigh. Rin's eyes hardened.

"He had no right to tell you that!" She curled her fists in annoyance.

"True, but if he hadn't told me I wouldn't have known you were searching so hard…" Akari murmured, "And then I would've had to do this alone…" her words trailed off and she looked expectantly at the dark-haired girl beside her. "Or rather," Akari added, "_You_ would _still_ be doing this alone. And that's a heavy burden."

"Whatever," Rin finally replied, grudgingly sitting down and snatching a book. "This doesn't mean anything." Akari laughed.

"You're definitely the horse." Rin whipped her head up at the comment.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Akari shrugged. "It means as much as this," Akari gestured to the two of them and the piles of books. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

* * *

"I've seen that look before," Shigure leaned lightly on the doorframe of Hatori's office.

"What look?" Hatori kept his eyes on his paperwork.

"That look of pained desire? Or perhaps that emotion of forbidden want? Oh or the soul-curdling feeling of heartless abandonment!?" Ayame threw his arm across his forehead and flung his long, white hair over his shoulder.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'intrigue'," Shigure said.

"Oh how boring," Ayame huffed, "But I see his point Hari."

"I don't know what you two are talking about," Hatori replied monotone.

"Please Hari," Ayame tsked, "We've seen that look before. You first had it when that Kana first found out about the curse." Hatori finally looked at his two friends.

"What are you trying to say?" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Kana is and always will be special… of course she intrigued me."

"But Kana is _gone_," Ayame said, "To be blunt, it's probably for the better." He shrugged.

"Don't say that," Hatori said, doing his best to keep his voice level.

"Don't run from the truth," Shigure said breezily.

"Interesting. Coming from _you_," Hatori retorted evenly. Shigure shrugged.

"Enough, enough," Ayame batted his hands in the air, "Let's go. Hari you've done enough work for one day." _Not even_, Hatori thought, _not with you two fools here_. But he sighed and began to pack up. The three exited the office, Hatori going last and locking the door. As he locked it, he thought of Kana. _She's gone._ The words echoed painfully in his head. It was true, but he just couldn't let her go. _If I let her go… she really will be gone forever, _he shook his head.

"Hari? Are you coming? You're going to be left behind!" Ayame called back to him in a singsong voice. Hatori nodded and strode to catch up with them.

_But… maybe that's a good thing._

* * *

_ It was a cold day when they were born. Ren had been in labor all day. It had been arduous. Sweat dripped down her face and she finally laid back, exhausted. She could hear nothing. Neither of the two babies cried. But the lack of sound didn't worry her. She didn't feel like sitting up to look at them. _

_ "What shall we name them?" Akira appeared beside her. Finally, curiosity got the better of her and she struggled to sit up. There, each in a nurse's arms, were the twins she'd just spent hours birthing. Her eyes widened. One had the beginnings of jet-black hair and the other had wispy, pale hair. Both were so quiet. "Ren?" Akira looked at her lovingly and tenderly took the one with black hair in his arms. Akira already knew which one was to be the master. Already knew who would control the Juunishi. Something inside Ren stirred. "This shall be Akito," Akira said finally, "She is destined for great things." Ren looked at him, an uneasiness growing. _

_ "Give me that," Ren said to the nurse holding the white-haired child. She complied and gave the baby to Ren. Ren looked down at her and then looked back up at Akira. He was focused so intently on the baby. His eyes shone with love that should've made any mother joyous. Ren only felt her heart twitch painfully. She looked back down at the baby in her arms. Akira… my love… my lovely Akira… he's only got eyes for that baby. _

_ "Akari," Ren finally spoke, voice hoarse with exhaustion. Akira looked up, awoken from his daze. "This is Akari," Ren repeated. Akira smiled and looked back down at Akito's sleeping form. Ren swallowed her rising fear and handed the baby back to the nurse. _

* * *

"Shigure wants to make amends," Akito breathed in relief, watching the speeding scenery pass by. Kureno remained silent. Akito ignored the silence, curling her knees to her chest. It was a gray day, but she didn't mind. She liked it.

The car pulled to a stop. They had to walk to the house now.

"I'm just glad he promised I wouldn't see that demon," Akito continued, feeling energy surge through her. Kureno followed behind her quietly. He felt as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to speak. He'd heard all-too much about the needle incident. The two continued on.

"Hey," they heard a voice a little ways in the distance. Akito instantly recognized it as Shigure's.

"Oh, hello Shigure," another voice. Akito paused, stomach dropping. "Did you hear the sound of a car close by?" Akari's voice echoed lightly through the trees.

"It could be," Shigure responded vaguely. Akito, anger swirling within her, wanted to turn around, but something made her walk forward. She and Kureno could just see the two standing side by side in front of the house. Akito stopped, hoping she was out of sight.

"Oh, Shigure," Akari said, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…"

"There's something I'd like from you as well," Shigure said with a small smile. He stepped toward her and swiftly pulled her to him, bringing their lips together. Akito's body felt numb. She watched as Akari quickly pulled away, looking at Shigure incredulously. _No. _Akito could barely think. She felt her entire being cringe in pain. In an instant she had turned and run back the way she came. Kureno looked at Akari's shocked form, and for a second it looked as if Shigure was looking right back at him. He shook his head and ran after Akito.

"Oh Akito," Shigure murmured to himself, "The weight of your guilt will only get heavier."

* * *

**Shigure... tsk, tsk... what a guy, eh? I wonder why he did that... does he really have feelings for Akito? Or is he just a manipulative jerk who likes to play with emotions? Hm. Well, either way, thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, and let me know how I'm doing... your feedback gives me the confidence to keep writing ;) *sniff* it just warms me heart *sniff* **


	8. Manipulated Hearts

**Hey there my lovely readers! How's it going? I hope you're enjoying this story so far :) Here is the next chapter, full of Shigure manipulation! How nice, right? ;] **

* * *

"What was that!?" Akari had to take another step back. Shigure smirked slightly and shrugged. Akari pressed her hand to her lips, unsure of what Shigure's motives had been.

"Who's to say I didn't do it because I simply wanted to?" He chuckled and began to walk away. Akari couldn't find anything to say in response. Hand still pressed to her mouth, she slowly sank to the ground. Her head spun dizzingly. _This was not what I was prepared for…_ she blinked, still in shock. _What… why would he do such a thing? I…_ for an instant a new feeling bubbled up inside her… _I…_ she dropped her hand and looked at it, it was shaking…_ I'm _annoyed! The realization startled her almost as much as the kiss had. _I- yes, I am annoyed! I don't think I've ever been so… irritated!_ The thought actually brought a little excitement to her. This new feeling gave her energy and she felt her pulse increase.

"A-Akari?" Yuki's voice made her turn her head. "Akari! Are you alright? Why are you on the ground?" He quickly knelt in front of her, searching for any signs of injury.

"Oh, Yuki. I'm alright," she said with a laugh, "Actually… I'm great! I'm annoyed! Fantastically annoyed! It's that interesting?" Yuki looked at her in puzzlement.

"Annoyed? Why?"

"Shigure kissed me," she replied, "And I'm irritated that he did so… fascinating isn't it?" Yuki felt his own temper rise. _Why is she so calm and happy about this?! Has she never felt annoyance before? What the hell!?_

"That bastard…" Yuki growled, "I'll kill him myself! What a pervert!"

"Pervert?" Akari tilted her head.

"Nevermind," Yuki shook off his rage and helped her up. "Just… the next time he tries anything like that… let me know and he'll never see the light of day again." Yuki said it with such passion that Akari laughed.

"I don't think it'll happen again," she said as they entered the house.

"Really? What makes you say that?" Akari shrugged.

"He seemed liked he had a motive, and now that it's done, I don't think he'd do it again." Yuki looked at her, anger subsiding.

"Hm, maybe…" he sighed and made a mental note to still drop-kick Shigure out of the house.

* * *

"Ow! Be careful!" Shigure whimpered at Hatori.

"Quit whining," Hatori finished disinfecting the cut on Shigure's forehead and unceremoniously stuck a band aid on it. "How did you even get such an injury?"

"Yuki kicked me outside," Shigure said innocently, rubbing his back.

"What did you do?" Hatori began putting his supplies away.

"I might've kissed Akari without her permission," Shigure said lightly, poking at the table corner, pouting. Hatori became still.

"And what made you do that?" Hatori resumed packing, voice mild.

"Oh I have my reasons," Shigure leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head, "But don't worry Hari, I won't do it again." He ended with a wide smile for his friend.

"It doesn't matter to me either way," Hatori shrugged and stood to go.

"I think we both know that's not true," Shigure called to him. Hatori, back to Shigure, hid his doubt with a sigh, and walked out.

* * *

The vase shattered loudly against the wall. Countless other vases and plates lay scattered in pieces across the floor. Akito was unstoppable. She snatched another vase and slammed it into the wall, letting a furious screech out as it too cracked and flew into shards.

"Akito…" Kureno, outside her room, waited patiently for the frenzy to subside.

"That's it!" She screamed, "I want Yuki! I want Yuki! And Kyo… that damn cat! I want both of them locked up! They're going to regret letting that filthy girl in! They're going to regret it!" She couldn't stop the tears that flowed down her face.

"Akito," Kureno heard another piece of pottery smash, "Calm down." Akito put her hands to her head and sunk to the ground, gasping for air.

"No! I will _not_ calm down! Shigure… that bastard of a man! I will make them suffer! I will make them all suffer!"

* * *

"Akito…" A smooth voice woke her from her stupor. She'd dozed off amid the broken bits of plates and vases; her throat was dry from screaming. Blinking, she recognized the voice and rage instantly built up in her chest. She stood up swiftly and slammed open her door.

"You!" She looked up at Shigure, eyes wild.

"Yes." He smiled coldly at her.

"Why!? Why did you do that!?" She glared at him.

"Why? Because you had to be taught a lesson," he smiled charmingly at her. Akito's eyes burned and she fiercely struck him across the face. He winced but didn't say a word.

"You will pay. You will all pay!" She snarled.

"I look forward to it," he said and walked away.

* * *

It was the first time that Akari had been out in a more public area. She'd experienced only a small amount of the city life. Yet, now she was standing alone, dressed in a dress and heels. _Odd,_ she thought, _Shigure isn't here yet_. She thought back to his request. _"Meet me at the central park across from the train station." _He had told her Tohru would take her there. Tohru had quickly departed though, leaving Akari alone in the cold, and wondering why she was there. _"It's an apology," _Shigure had said_, "For kissing you." _He had seemed sincere, so she'd agreed. _"Oh and wear a nice dress!" _He had added this at the last second, leaving Tohru to help Akari find a dress. In the end she'd had to borrow one of Tohru's. Thankfully they were around the same size. _Still…_ Akari watched her breath make faint clouds in the cold air, _I wonder where he is? _Cars and buses drove nosily past, and she could feel the cold wind rustle her hair.

"Akari? What are you doing here?" Akari looked up in astonishment.

"Hatori? I should ask you the same question!" Hatori stood before her, dressed in a black jacket and blue-gray scarf. His hair fell casually across his forehead.

"Shigure told me to meet him here," he said, beginning to realize the situation.

"He told me the same thing!" Akari said in surprise, still not realizing the situation.

"I-" he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hari!" Shigure's delighted voice rang from the other end. "Are you at the park?"

"Yes," Hatori said, voice edging toward irritation, "Why is Akari here?"

"Oh! Well this is just my little apology to her," Shigure said with an innocent laugh, "I had wanted to treat her to a lovely day out, but I seem to be bogged down with work… so I thought you could do it instead!" Hatori clenched the phone tightly and sighed in annoyance. _He's well-meaning at least,_ he thought.

"Well, I've got to go Hari!" Shigure sang loudly, "Enjoy your date!"

"Wait… did you just say da-" The call cut off, "-te" Hatori glanced at Akari, who was looking excitedly at some tourists. _What is Shigure thinking!? _Hatori shut the phone and braced himself. _A date!? _

* * *

**Clever... very clever Shigure... anyway, thanks for reading! And to you awesome reviewers, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love all feedback! *points to bottom of heart* see? it's true! ;D thanks again!**


	9. Devil's Date

**Hello lovely readers! Can't believe it's almost 2014! That's ridiculous! Anyway, thanks so much for reading :) and I love hearing from y'all! Hope you've been enjoying this story so far ^_^**

* * *

"So, um," Akari pressed the toe of her shoe into some piled up snow, "What do we do now?"

"Ah, well…" Hatori rubbed the back of his head. _That damn Shigure is going to pay for this!_ "Well," Hatori cleared his throat, "Now that we're out here we might as well find some place warm to sit." Akari nodded, doing her best to hide her shivering. Hatori began walking across the street, ahead of her. _Why doesn't she just _say _she's cold?_ He thought perplexedly, _she's obviously freezing… so why doesn't she just _say _so? _

The two continued across the street and walked along the sides of shops and restaurants. They maneuvered easily past the crowds of people, until Hatori halted. Akari nearly ran straight into him. Hatori turned and opened the door of a small café. Akari wordlessly followed him in and instantly felt a warm rush of soothing air. Her tensed shoulders relaxed and she felt her cheeks tingle from the heat.

"Here," Hatori said expressionlessly, pulling out a chair for her at one of the round tables.

"Thanks," Akari replied, gently sitting down. A waitress popped up beside them.

"Hi there! Can I get you two something?" She smiled broadly at the two and whipped out a notepad.

"I'll have a coffee," Hatori said. Looking at Akari he gestured to the waitress, "Akari, would you like anything?" Akari hesitated, fidgeting with a strand of her hair. The waitress looked at her expectantly.

"T-tea please," she finally said, head down. The waitress nodded and sped away.

"Hey," Hatori gazed at her for a moment, then turned away, "Don't worry about this being a… it's… it's not anything," he ended curtly, trying to brush off his inner uncertainty.

"What?" Akari's head popped up and she looked at him in surprise, "I-I wasn't worried about… about… But I don't want you to have to pay for me… I… I feel bad…" she trailed off, eyes avoiding Hatori's. He looked at her, eyes wide, then resumed a blank expression.

"It's fine," he reached for a cigarette and brought it out along with a lighter, "Don't worry about it." He looked at the cigarette, glad that smoking was permitted inside.

"Here you go!" The waitress appeared and set down a two mugs. "Enjoy!" Hatori nodded at her. He brought the cigarette to his mouth and lit it, inhaling. Akari stirred her tea methodically.

"Ironic, don't you think?" She finally murmured.

"What is?" Hatori looked at her.

"You're a doctor, yet you smoke cigarettes," she shot him a small smile. He blinked, mulling over the statement.

"Well… I guess you're right," he tapped the ashes into an ashtray on the table, "It is ironic." Akari smiled at his concession. Despite himself, Hatori found himself smiling back at her, until he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped the grin.

"You don't let yourself smile a lot, huh?" Akari interrupted his brooding.

"Excuse me?" Hatori looked at her in confusion. _What's she saying?_

"You can let yourself be happy," Akari sipped her tea and looked squarely at him, bright eyes shining. Hatori, lost for words, drank his coffee and smoked his cigarette, snuffing it out carefully at the end. Akari dropped her eyes back down, gazing mindlessly into the tea. _What could've happened to him?_ The thought made her cringe internally.

Hatori glanced at the girl before him. Her pale hair shone gently in the wintry light, and her skin was flushed. A part of him hoped she wasn't coming down with a fever. She was so different from Kana. _You can't think about her anymore_, he scolded himself. _She's gone._

"I can't." Akari looked up at his words.

"You can't?" Hatori gazed out the window of the café.

"I can't be happy. I… I don't deserve it," he finished with a casual shrug and turned back to her. Her eyes shone and she smiled sadly.

"That's funny, because I don't deserve it either." Hatori looked at her incredulously.

"What makes you say that? You defin-" Akari held up a hand.

"Hypocrite." Hatori blinked. "That's right," Akari laughed, "Don't deny it. What you were about to say would make you a hypocrite."

Hatori opened his mouth, sighed, and shook his head. "You're ridiculous," he pulled out his wallet and paid the bill, then beckoned to Akari. He exited with Akari following. They walked slowly along the sidewalk, each contemplating their own thoughts. Hatori looked over at her a few times, wondering how this person could go through so much and not think she deserves happiness. _Surely she deserves it more than I do,_ he thought.

He led Akari toward his car, not wanting her to have to take the train back and then walk through the woods. _She's too weak, and she'd probably catch a cold._ Another thought intruded, _I'd worry_. He abruptly stopped at the thought, mind reeling. Unfortunately, Akari had been close behind and scrambled to stop before colliding. The motion and icy ground sent her slipping back. Hatori turned, trying to catch her.

"No, you'll just-" Akari began, before Hatori also lost his balance and both ended up in a pile on the ground, "Just fall too…" Akari ended with a huff, feeling the full weight of Hatori compress her shoulders. Hatori quickly sat up and knelt beside her, helping her up as well. Luckily they were in the parking lot and not many people had seen the spectacle.

"Sorry," Hatori said, hand on her shoulder. Akari looked at him and began laughing. It was a breathless laugh that left Hatori feeling thrilled and shocked at the same time. "What's so funny?" He asked, not liking not knowing. Akari had to cover her mouth to stop the laughter.

"S-sorry… it's just that…that was so _ungraceful_… and so… not you!" She wiped tears from her eyes. Hatori felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

"You think I'm graceful?" He finally asked, after her laughing at decreased. She nodded.

"Maybe elegant is the right word," she said as they both began standing up. Hatori straightened up first, helping Akari. She managed to stand, but was unsteady and slipped down, barely catching herself. She clung tightly to Hatori's jacket, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her. In the suddenness, they found their faces accidentally closer. Hatori's pulse quickened. Akari's eyes widened. In a second, the spell was broken by the sound of a siren going past. Both breathed out and looked away from each other.

"The words you are using describe women," Hatori pointed out, keeping his face very still.

"Don't worry," Akari smiled, "It's a compliment." Hatori found himself rolling his eyes to the sound of Akari's laughter. He decided that he liked that sound.

"Duly noted," he replied, bringing his arms from around her and helping her toward the car. He could still feel his pulse pound in his head. He paused. "Akari…" she stopped as well.

"Yes?" Feeling his inner turmoil dim, Hatori turned to face her.

"Just…" He could suddenly feel every place her arm touched his. The arm around her waist buzzed with electricity. All of his guilt and pain faded to the background and left one warm sensation in his chest. He slowly bent his head down toward her.

* * *

**0.o what's going to happen!? Ah well... until next chapter, eh? hehe... cliffhangers... **

**also, I'm not sure if Akari has a "dark side" necessarily... but her meekness doesn't last forever.. get ready for a showdown between the two sisters!**


	10. New Year's Eve

**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all enjoyed ringing in 2014! With this in mind, please enjoy this semi-NYE themed chapter! ^_^**

* * *

"Akari! Hatori! What are you guys doing here?!" An excited young voice jolted them apart. Akari's face was brightly flushed and Hatori had to blink a few times to get his attention on the advancing figure. It was Momiji.

"M-Momiji!" Akari said breathlessly, suddenly acutely aware of how Hatori was holding her.

"What are you guys up to?" His sunny smile made Akari smile in return.

"We were going to meet Shigure here, but he had a lot of work to do," Akari replied.

"Oh that's cool! I was just out getting a jacket cleaned," Momiji rustled the plastic-wrapped parcel in his arms, "Oh Hari, aren't you supposed to be helping Rin?" Momiji asked.

"Helping her with what?" Akari looked at the two in curiosity.

"The New Year's dance of course!" Momiji's face lit up with excitement, then suddenly dimmed, "Oh… but you wouldn't know of that…" his eyes welled up with tears, "I'm sorry Akari!"

"It's okay Momiji! Really!" Akari laughed it off, batting a hand in the hair.

"Don't cry Momiji," Hatori finally said, "Would you help Rin for me?" Momiji sniffed and nodded solemnly. After more apologies and waving, the two watched him run off, both breathing a sigh. Akari looked up at Hatori and he looked down at her, face back to its normal blankness.

"We'd better get back," he said.

"Alright," Akari replied quietly. They made their way to the car and began to drive back to Shigure's. Both were silent and avoided looking at each other. Akari, gazing out the window, felt a nervous guilt rise up in her. _W-what was I just doing? What was Hatori doing?_ The guilt made her chest pinch and her breath catch. _Did… did he intend to… did _I _intend to…?_ She clenched her fists anxiously, _I… I've never encountered such a situation… I wouldn't know… maybe – maybe I'm wrong._ She exhaled, _yes. I must be wrong. I'm not here to fall in love with someone… I shouldn't have let myself get distracted from finding a way to break the curse! _

Hatori glanced at her, remembering what he had been about to do. _What was I thinking? Normally I don't get so… so distracted. _He turned back to the wheel, looking at the oncoming traffic. _Kana… I was supposed to only think about her… but now…_ he blinked, not wanting to affirm his thoughts. He let his eyes quickly glance at Akari's disconsolate form again. _She's probably worrying… unnecessarily of course, _he thought with a sigh.

"Hey Hatori," Akari's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" He noted the quickening of his pulse when she'd spoken.

"I suppose the New Year's celebration will be at the main house, correct?" She kept her eyes down, not wanting Hatori to see her sadness. _No need for him to worry about me… or… well, _if _he worries about me._

"That is correct," he replied.

"So, I guess that means I won't be attending." Hatori took a breath before replying, hating what he was about to say.

"Yes. You won't be allowed to come."

"Thought so…" Akari murmured, thinking of the hate her sister harbored for her.

She looked back out the window, watching the buildings gradually shift to trees, marking their proximity to Shigure's house. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers. She looked down then up at Hatori, who was focused on the road. Her hand tingled under his.

"Don't be disappointed," he said, wishing he could change his words, "It's just a New Year's meeting… that's all."

"You're right," Akari nodded. She looked at Hatori and smiled at him. He gave her a grim smile in return and brought his hand back to the steering wheel. _She's hiding her true feelings,_ he thought concernedly, _I wish I could say something else; say something that would make her smile for real._

They drove on, road slowly turning to a gravelly path. Akari could still feel the heat from where Hatori had touched her hand. She sighed, knowing she shouldn't give in to this distraction. Hatori stared tiredly at the road ahead, wanting to say so much more.

* * *

Akito paced back and forth. She'd been up all night, thinking about the celebration. How could she punish them? What would make them beg for forgiveness? She stopped, breathing heavily. At least Kureno was still with her; he'd never leave her. She resumed pacing, ceremonial robes trailing behind her. Of course she could wear a dress or kimono, but she still felt more comfortable in male attire. _Not that that damn Shigure would care_… the thought bothered Akito. She didn't like feeling so weak toward one person. _At least _she _won't be there_.

A knock halted her frenzied steps. The head maid was there to bring her down. But instead of leading the way, the maid paused, hesitating.

"What? What is it?" Akito snapped, ready to get on with the dinner.

"There is a slight issue Master Akito…" the maid's old face crinkled as she spoke, "Rin refuses to perform the dance." Akito's eyes widened.

"And why is that?" Her voice was strained.

"She says it's wrong. She refuses until Ak-"

"_Don't say that name!_" Akito screamed, pushing past the maid and racing down the hallway.

_That useless Rin! That pitiful and traitorous girl! She's the one that will pay now!_ Akito reached the door to the changing room and flung it open, shoulders heaving with rage. Rin sat there, partly dressed in her costume. Her eyes met Akito's harshly. In an instant she had stood from her spot, watching Akito. Akito glared at her, eyes seeing only something that could break her beautiful bond with the Juunishi.

"You take her side? Hers?!" Akito's voice was like fire, "You wretched, useless girl! How _dare _you defy me! _Me!_" Fists shaking, Akito lunged toward Rin, grabbing her slim shoulders and digging her nails in. "You _belong_ to me!" Seeing a pair of fabric scissors, Akito grabbed them, shoving Rin on the floor. Akito bent her face close to Rin's ear, smiling manically. "You will regret acting against me…" She twisted Rin's face away and grabbed her hair, scissors slicing the long tresses easily. The locks fell to the ground. Rin closed her eyes, feeling numbness wash over her.

"Akito!" Her name made her look up. Hatori and Kureno had burst into the room, no doubt having heard the shouting and commotion. Hatori was the first to reach Akito. He reached out and tried to pry Akito away, putting himself between her and Rin. Akito, hysterical, tried to stop him, swinging her arm to block him. The blades flashed, and Akito froze.

Hatori brought a hand to his face. A long, thin cut began to bleed on his right cheek. Akito's eyes widened, registering what she'd done. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but no words came out. Kureno quickly dragged Rin up and helped her out of the room. Hatori, still shocked, looked at Akito. Her shoulders shook, and he had to urge to go comfort her, but he pushed it away. He knew he was strong enough to walk away. He took one last look at her and turned, walking out.

* * *

"Hatori! What happened! Are you alright? Do you need someone to-"

"I'm fine Tohru," Hatori raised a hand, "It's just a scratch." Tohru nodded, wringing her hands anxiously.

"But, why did you come back here? Is the feast already over?" She looked at him, faint thoughts of Yuki and Kyo flitting through her mind. _Surely they would've come back earlier than him…_ she pushed that thought away.

"I was coming to see Akari," Hatori replied, removing his jacket.

"Oh… for a checkup?" Tohru asked, eyes bright. Hatori blinked.

"Y-yes… yes, a checkup," he gave Tohru a slight nod and headed for the stairs.

He walked slowly up the stairs, deep in thought. _If I'm not here for a checkup… why am I here? _He wondered, wishing he knew the answer. _What is my purpose in coming here?_ He made it to the top and reached Akari's room. The door was open; the room was empty. _Where could she possibly be? If she was gone, Tohru would've told me… _Suddenly, he heard a soft sneeze. It sounded as if it were coming from the roof. Curious, he walked to where he could easily climb another few feet up. Grasping the edge of the roof, he swung himself up, landing quietly. His arrival made Akari jump. She was sitting in the center, huddled in a blanket, and watching the stars.

She turned when she heard him join her. Instantly, a warmth blossomed in her chest and she smiled at him. A tingly feeling made her eyes light up at the sight of him. _What is this strange feeling? I feel happy… but there's something more… something I can't name…_

"Would you care to tell me why you are on the roof?" Hatori carefully sat down beside her.

"I wanted to watch the sky when the New Year arrived," Akari replied. She looked at him, then gasped. "What happened!?" Without thinking, she brought a hand to where the cut was. Hatori froze under her touch. Her fingers were cold, but they sent warm electricity through his veins.

"It's not important," he said quietly, gazing at her. She slowly dropped her hand, realizing what she had been doing.

"Did Akito do this?" Her head was down, hands cupped in her lap. Hatori's silence answered what she'd already known. Something deep inside Akari burned, and she lifted her head, a look of fierce determination lighting up her features. Hatori's breath caught in his chest. The burning and strange feeling increased. Akari wanted to act. She _had_ to act. Knowing she shouldn't, Akari reached out, placing a hand gently around the cut, and brought their lips together. The kiss was warm, making Hatori's heart pound. Akari felt every nerve-ending smolder with the kiss. It was a blinding, breathless kiss.

And then it was over. Akari pulled away, regretting what she was about to say.

"I'm sorry Hatori," her voice was calm; her heart still beat quickly, and she could still feel the softness of Hatori's lips. _I shouldn't have done that. _

"Why are you sorry?" Hatori's eyes looked with new light at the girl before him. She was ethereal; white hair blazing brightly in the night.

"Akito." Was all Akari said. She looked at him, an indescribable feeling welling up in her heart. But something shadowed that. The burning.

"Don't worry about this… Akito's done much worse to you… more than once," Hatori said, placing a hand on the cut. Akari shook her head

"Yes but all those times I accepted it… passively," she gave him a wan smile, eyes blazing, "Akito's end has come… She won't be able to harm anyone anymore… but she won't go down without a fight." She sighed, the burning swelled within her. "But I know she'll lose… she'll finally lose." Hatori looked at her questioningly. Akari smirked for the first time in a long time. "Because this time," she paused, resoluteness growing, "This time _I'm_ mad."

* * *

**Akari is gonna fight back! Finally! **

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me this far! I really can't tell y'all enough how much it means to me :) **

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Until next time! ;D**


	11. Limits

**Ah finally! Chapter 11! Sorry for the wait all you lovely readers :) This chapter was tough to write... but I'll try to get the next one out soon! **

**Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

The dinner had ended disastrously. Akito had refused to come out of her room and Rin had run off somewhere. Kyo fidgeted in annoyance. It was bad enough to have left Tohru and that twin of Akito's alone, but to have to suffer and not even get fed? That was bad. He glared at the clock in the car. It flicked to 11:45. _Great,_ Kyo thought, _we're so screwed up we can't even stand each other for one night…_

Yuki sat silently next to him in the car. Shigure drove just as silently, lost in his own thoughts. Kyo looked back out the window, thinking of Tohru and how she'd probably be worried or something. _Stupid girl,_ he could help but smile when he thought of her rambling and worrying. _So stupid._

The car continued on, rumbling slightly as the road transitioned into gravel. For once, Kyo was glad to be almost back to the house with Shigure and Yuki. As much as he hated to admit it, living with Yuki was better than being stuck at the main house with Akito. He had his freedom, for now, but it was better than nothing. He sighed heavily.

The headlights of the car shone on the approaching house. Kyo waited until Shigure had parked and then he leapt from the car. Face more excited than he would've liked, he barged into the house.

"Tohru!" He saw her sweet face pop out from the kitchen.

"K-Kyo? What are you doing back so soon?" Her face looked worried as always.

"There was a little incident at the house," Yuki cut in before Kyo could reply. Kyo shot him a glare but stretched and went to sit by the table in the middle of the room.

"And they didn't serve dinner… got anything?" He looked at Torhu.

"Y-yes! I can cook something right away!"

"Ah, well that's awfully kind of you Tohru," Shigure said, coming to sit beside Kyo. Tohru gave them all a wide smile and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Kyo settled comfortably into the quiet of the room, avoiding looking at either of the guys beside him. He could challenge that damn rat to a fight, but it was late and he would rather eat than break the house.

"Say," Yuki's quiety, girly voice broke the silence, "Where's Akari?"

* * *

"Don't say that," Hatori looked shocked at the fierceness in her voice.

"But it's true," Akari replied, hating how true her anger was. "She shouldn't have gone this far!" Akari stood, holding the blanket up around her. Hatori followed, looking at her pale face with concern.

"Akito is the way she is for a reason," he said, doing his best to defend the master he'd always tended, "And everyone has learned to live with her."

"But they shouldn't have to!" Akari replied, voice rising with energy and desperation, "Akito… Akito has done terrible things!"

"Haven't we all?" Hatori retorted, speaking sternly, but looking at her gently. Dropping one side of the blanket, Akari reached out and put a hand to Hatori's cheek. She understood how crazy she must sound, but she knew she couldn't back down now. _Akito is going to know the weight of what she's done…_ She brushed back some of the hair covering Hatori's bad eye, not knowing the reason, but suspecting that it also had something to do with her twin.

"Don't put yourself in harm's way," Hatori breathed, bringing his own hand and covering hers. Akari looked into his gray eyes, wishing the pain that laid within them could just melt away. She wanted to say that any harm done to her was nothing. That it was inevitable. But she knew he couldn't hear those words.

"A new start begins," she dropped her hand.

"What?" Hatori looked questioningly at her; the faint memory of her lips made his head buzz.

"When the snow melts…" Akari looked up at him and faked as joyful a smile as possible, "That's what happens when the snow melts." Hatori's eyes widened. He looked at her for a moment, and then smiled back. _Yes. And spring follows…_

* * *

The next day:

A loud commotion woke Akito. She'd locked herself in her room and refused all who had tried to reason with her. _They're all idiots. Groveling idiots that are just going to leave me…_ She blinked tired eyes and stood, walking to the door. _What are they doing now? Fools!_ She threw open her door and glared out. Her maids were huddled there, talking amongst themselves. When the door had opened they'd looked at Akito fearfully. She glared back at them.

"What are you making so much noise about?" She snapped, crossing her arms. One of the maids stepped forward, hesitated, but then looked at Akito.

"M-master Akito… there's a… a call for you…" She lowered her head.

"So? What's the problem? Bring me the phone!" Akito growled, getting tired of these sniveling maids.

"B-but, ah, it's… um…" the maid stuttered.

"Spit it out!" Akito was one more second away from slamming the door in the maid's face.

"It's your sister!" The maid blurted out, then covered her mouth with her hands and looked at Akito in worry. Akito's eyes hardened, but she took a deep breath and looked squarely at the group of terrified maids.

"Bring me the phone." In an instant, another maid had stepped forward, handed Akito the phone, and retreated back. The group of maids scurried away as soon as Akito had raised the phone to her ear. Akito took another, settling breath, and answered.

"Yes?"

"Sister!" The excited voice on the other end made Akito cringe.

"Don't sound so excited. I want you gone." Akito snarled, thinking of her beloved white-haired twin.

"Akito…" Akari's voice dropped, "Akito I know how to release them." Akito's eyes widened.

"T-that's impossible! There's no way to break the curse!" Horror at the idea of being left by all the Juunishi filled Akito and made her blood run cold.

"There is," Akari replied quietly.

"Don't lie to me demon!" Akito spat.

"Meet with me," Akari ignored the venom in Akito's voice, "Meet with me and we'll talk about this."

"I have nothing to say to you," Akito wanted to hit something, preferably her annoying twin, "I'm done with you. Leave!"

"No Akito," Akari's voice became stern. _You are not done with me. You have not yet reached your limit. But you will…_ "Meet with me Akito, and I'll tell you what I discovered." Akito paused, thinking of what Akari could've possibly found out.

"Akito?"

"Fine. I'll meet with you." Akito listened impatiently as Akari told her where to go. Clicking the phone off, Akito sank down against her wall. What kind of downfall did that devil have planned for her? _Of course the 12 love her… they're all going to leave me…_ Akito felt tears drip down her cheeks. _No. I won't let that happen. _

* * *

"Oh? Akari? You're going out?" Tohru's voice interrupted Akari's preparations.

"Y-yes, I am," Akari finished wrapping the scarf around her neck, "I hope that won't be an inconvenience to you. I know you had cleaning that I could've helped with. I'm sorry."

"Oh no it's fine! I'm sure it's important. Plus the cleaning isn't actually that much, I mean I just need to do the kitchen and one of the bathrooms. It's actually quite surprising how neat Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are in the living room, so there's really not that much to do…" Tohru rambled and ended with a sweet smile for Akari.

"Haha alright," Akari smiled as well and began to head out.

"See you later!" Tohru called and waved. Akari smiled, but didn't reply. Doubt and guilt swirled within her, but she pressed on, knowing that she had to act._ "See you later"… she said it with such certainty…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it and let me know how I'm doing ;D **

**Thanks a bunch! **


	12. The Greatest Trick of the Devil

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this far! I really appreciate it :) This chapter was a little on the shorter side, but I can promise you the climax is on it's way! Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

A week ago:

"Ah Rin, find anything yet?" Akari set down the book she'd been peering into. Rin shook her head, throwing down her own book as well.

"This is useless," she sighed, "All these books and yet nothing!" Annoyance and disappointment flooded her senses and made her even angrier.

"No, no we'll find something," Akari scanned the pile of remaining books. "The woman that I found these from had connections to the main house… surely there must be some sort of record. Or, perhaps, something from the original Juunishi…" Akari trailed off wearily.

"Well whatever," Rin shook her head and grabbed another book. Akari stared at her hands, deep in thought.

"Rin…" she began, still looking at her fragile, pale palms.

"What?"

"Do you know the story behind gods and devils?" Rin looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Akari shrugged.

"Well, all stories that have 'gods' and 'devils' always have something similar," Akari finally looked up, gears turning quickly in her head, "They're opposites. The devil separates from the god because the devil disagrees… or rebels…"

"What are you trying to say Akari?" Rin looked at the strange girl, hoping she wasn't going crazy. Akari took a settling breath and looked at Rin, eyes shining.

"You know, Lucifer was once an angel…" She gave a small laugh, "God and the Devil were once on the same side…"

"You're not making any sense," Rin remarked flatly, tossing away her book.

"Oh hah, I know," Akari shook her head and returned to her normal, cheery voice. "Ignore me… but," she paused, "Rin, no matter what happens… I want you to know that…" Akari looked down, face much more serious. Rin looked at her, breath catching in her throat. "I want you to know that you're cared for." Rin, eyes wide, could find anything to say. She wanted to reply back with a snappy comment about how Akari didn't know anything, or that she already knew that. But the words wouldn't come. Instead, she looked at the stack of books, snatched a new one from the bunch and flipped it open, concentrating on not looking at Akari.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Main House – 10:00 AM:

"Master Akito," the head of the maids knocked on her door, "_She_ is here." Akito looked up, inhaled sharply, and went to the door. She said nothing to the maid, but walked swiftly to the receiving room. Before entering, she clenched her fists, ready for the worst. The thought of confronting her sister made her blood boil and freeze at the same time. It was maddening and terrifying. Akito took another breath and turned the corner.

Akari sat behind the low table in the center of the room. Her long, white hair was pushed carefully to one side and her slender frame was held high. She no longer looked like the broken girl Akito had sent away years ago. She was undoubtedly still weak, but there was something strong about her as well. The sight made Akito nauseous.

At Akito's entrance, Akari's eyes had gone wide, then softened to a look of peaceful acceptance. The very presence of Akito in the room made her want to run and hide, but she made sure to put on a confident face. Akito couldn't know her continued fear.

"Say what you have to say and leave." Akito spoke first, keeping a healthy distance between herself and her twin.

"Won't you sit, Akito?" Akari gestured to the pillows across from her.

"No." Akito growled. Akito glared at the floor beneath her and tried to calm her racing pulse. There was no way she would allow Akari to continue stealing away her zodiacs. Even worse, she still looked like their father. After all these years, Akari still had their father's face and hair. It sickened Akito even more when Akari spoke just as softly as he had.

"So? Did you find a way to break the curse or not?" Akito asked, hoping she was lying, or, at the very least, it was a solution that could easily be hidden and never discovered again. Akari took her time when answering, running a hand through her pale locks.

"You always thought father loved you best," Akari said, looking up at her twin.

"He did!" Akito replied, voice strained. Akari lowered her head, smiled slightly, and looked back up. A new expression lit her face. One of superiority and annoyance. It surprised Akito.

"You only believe that because you were fooled. Tricked." Akari slowly said her words, keeping her eyes locked on Akito. "There is a reason that I was born Akito…" Akari said her name lightly, standing up, "Forces only need to be balance when there is a lack of it. You were not balanced. You needed me." Akari's eyes looked into Akito's. She took a step toward her and stopped, "Father told you that you were special. That you had great things ahead." Akari paused, before adding, "He lied."

Akito had to force herself to breathe. Akari's confidence grew by the second, and Akito's own power wavered. What she was saying couldn't be true. _Could it?_ Akito slowly shook her head, eyes resuming their fiery glare.

"You're wrong." Akari raised an eyebrow, taking another step.

"Am I? You were called 'special' because he was trying to hide the fact that you were unbalanced! You were born needing a countering force!"

"You're lying!" Akito snarled. She closed the distance between them and grabbed Akari's shoulders, letting her nails dig in. "Don't say such disgusting things demon! You're lying! Father loved me! He loved me the most! He _never_ loved you!" Hatred and passion burned in Akito's eyes. Akari's eyes had widened at the contact, and her shoulders stung where Akito gripped, but a small smile formed on her face.

"And what about you?" Her voice was so soft Akito could barely hear it.

"What about me?" Akito growled, feeling her anger surge.

"Did you love me?" Akito was speechless at the question. She thought back to their childhood. Tormenting Akari and punishing her. It had been fun. But she'd never looked at Akari as a human. Much less her twin sister. Akito slowly released her shoulders and stepped back. With a shaking voice, Akito replied, "No." Akari nodded, rubbing her shoulders.

"So I thought," Akari sighed and moved toward the door, leaving Akito irritated and confused.

"Didn't you say you had found a way to break the curse?" She clenched her fists and glared at Akari's back.

"Everything I said before was a lie," Akari turned and gave Akito a sweet smile, "I'm sorry. I was just getting back at you for having hurt Hatori." Akito could feel her anger fizzle out. _Hurt Hatori? Does this mean…?_ Akito remained silent, confusing now swirling within her and blocking any coherent thoughts.

"You… that was a lie?" Akito's voice was no longer its strong and angry tone, rather a small and nervous child-like one.

"Perhaps." Akari resumed exiting. Before completely disappearing through the door, Akari leaned back and gave Akito another small, sad smile.

"And Akito… if you ever want to be happy, you will have to learn to love me."

* * *

**Hmm... Akari is sure being cryptic huh? Well she has her own tricks up her sleeves (most of which have to do with messing with Akito mentally [like she just did]) **

**Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! I love hearing from you guys :)**


End file.
